1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing an organic semiconductor composition and a transistor, a method for manufacturing an active matrix device, a method for manufacturing an electro optical device and a method for manufacturing an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
JP-A-2004-6782 discloses a thin-film transistor formed with an organic semiconductor material, which has recently attracted attention as a device being replaced with a thin-film transistor formed with an inorganic semiconductor material.
As an organic semiconductor material for this thin-film transistor, a polymer organic semiconductor material having thiophene ring is known. The organic semiconductor material provides high carrier mobility and allows an organic semiconductor layer to be formed by a liquid phase process since the polymer can dissolve into an organic solvent to be used as ink.
In the liquid phase process, ink including an organic semiconductor material is applied to a predetermined region for an organic semiconductor layer, followed by a necessary treatment to form the organic semiconductor layer.
Here, property of ink is important to apply the ink evenly and prevent each organic semiconductor layer to be formed from varying.
That is, ink needs to have a property in which the organic semiconductor material therein is hard to be precipitated and have superior stability. Further, in accordance with ink application methods, ink needs to have well-adjusted surface tension, viscosity and boiling point within an appropriate range.
However, the organic semiconductor material having thiophene ring is easy to aggregate centering around the thiophene ring with time when it dissolves in an organic solvent. Due to this aggregation, the organic semiconductor material is precipitated, making it hard to obtain stable ink.